BBC Two
BBC2 (first era) 1964–1967 On 21 April 1964, the launch of the channel was delayed by a day by an infamous power failure in Central London. BBC-two1964.jpg|Ident BBC_2_Clock_1964_A.jpg|1964 Clock A BBC_2_Clock_1964_B.jpg|1964 Clock B BBC2FlipCard.jpeg|Flip-Card 1967–1974 On 2 July 1967, the first official colour channel in the UK launched on UHF and with it came a brand new ident. The logo revolves like the BBC1 globe ident used at the time. BBC2_colour_logo.jpg|1967 ident. bbc two clock.PNG|1967 Clock A BBC_2_Clock_1967.jpg|1967 Clock B 1970–1974 BBC2-2012-PROMO-THE70S-1-1.jpg|1972 Ident A BBC 2 Ident 1972 B.jpg|1972 Ident B BBC 2 Ident 1972 C.jpg|1972 Ident C bbc22.PNG|'Notice that' the word COLOUR is blue. BBC 2 Clock 1972.jpg|1972 Clock BBC 2 logo 1972.svg|Logo used with the clock BBC 2 logo 1972 ident.svg|Logo used with the clock 1974–1979 Bbc2_1974.jpg|1974 ident A BBC 2 Ident 1974 B.jpg|1974 Ident B BBC 2 Ident 1974 C.jpg|1974 Ident C BBC 2 Clock 1974 A.jpg|1974 Clock A BBC 2 Clock 1974 B.jpg|1974 Clock B BBC_2_logo_1974_ident_version.svg BBC 2 clock logo 1974.svg|Logo used with the clock BBCtwobehindthescenes.jpeg|Behind the scenes 1979–1986 In April 1979, BBC2 started using the first-ever fully computer-generated ident, three years before Channel 4's flying blocks. BBC2_logo_1979.jpg|1979 ident bbc2 proto.png|Alternate logo BBC 2 Clock 1979.jpg|1979 Clock BBC 2 Clock 1980.jpg|1980 Clock BBC 2 Ident 1983.jpg|1983 Daytime on 2 Ident BBC 2 Open University Ident 1984.jpg|1984 Open University Ident File:BBC2Schools&Collagesident.png|Schools and Colleges Ident Orangebbctwoclock.jpeg|Orange version of the clock Ccbbc2.jpeg|Christmas Clock 6033306059_7888f784f2_b.jpg|behind the scenes BBC Two (first era) 1986–1991 *See also: 1986 identity symbols BBC2 (second era) 1991–1997 As part of an extensive rebrand to cast off BBC2's "highbrow" tone on 16 February 1991, Lambie-Nairn launched a brand new set of idents which lasted for 10 years until they were replaced in 2001. For the first time, a corporate logo scheme featuring the 1988 BBC logo was employed across all of the BBC's services. The rebrand did work, and although the programming was exactly the same as before, the perception of BBC2 by the public shifted from "highbrow" and "stuffy" to "cool" and "trendy". The logo became so popular that it was copied later by other international public networks such as Yle TV2 in Finland and TVNZ 2 in New Zealand. BBC_2_Open_University_Ident_1991.jpg|1991 Open University Ident clock_91a.jpg|1991 Clock *See also: 1991 identity symbols BBC Two (second era) 1997–2001 On 4 October 1997, BBC Two recieved a new look created by Lambie-Nairn. *See also: 1991 identity symbols 2001–2007 In November 2001, the logo was slightly modified, being stacked and placed inside a blue box. The idents were changed for the first time in 10 years; the "2" symbol stayed the same, but it was given a pair of arms and a "personality". The BBC added to the roster of 4 idents over the years. BBC_Two_40th_Anniversary_2004.svg|40 Years of BBC Two (2004) BBC_Two_Channel_of_the_Year_2001.svg|Channel of the Year *See also: 2001 identity symbols 2007–present A new logo was introduced on 18 February 2007, with the typography on the word "TWO" being changed from the Gill Sans typeface to the Avenir typeface, and the box's colour changing violet to teal. The blade "2" has been slightly altered; it is now more squat than before. BBC Two HD.svg|BBC Two HD BBC Two Christmas 2015 logo.png|Christmas variant. *The Ident Gallery - 2007 *The Ident Gallery - 2009 *The Ident Gallery - 2013 *The Ident Gallery - 2015 *See also: 1991 identity symbols *See also: 2007 identity symbols Symbols 1991–2007, 2014, 2015–present Used from 16 February 1991 to 18 February 2007. From 2001 to 2007, the 1991 2's replaced the white 2, and the few idents had robotic arms. To celebrate its 50th birthday in 2014, BBC Two brought back many old idents, including the 1991-97 and 1997-2001 set of idents featuring the "2". In 2015, the 1991-2001 set of idents and stings were brought back on a more permanent basis. 2007–present On 18 February 2007, the '2' was slightly redrawn. From 2015, this '2' is used only on promos end-boards. Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:BBC Category:Secondary channels Category:BBC Two Category:1964 Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:United Kingdom